


The Sofa

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofas aren't just for sitting or sleeping anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Alfons was feeling twitchy. Ed had been staring at him for the last several minutes. He knew this because _he could feel his eyes on him_. Ed had also been oh-so-slowly inching closer.

"You haven't turned the page for at least five minutes," Ed pointed out helpfully.

"Really. I wonder why," Alfons responded, finally giving up and marking his place before leaning over to put his book on the end-table by the sofa.

"Look at me," breathed Ed. Alfons looked over and saw Ed's face mere inches from his own and felt like a butterfly that had just been pinned into place by the eyes of a hawk. 'Eep,' he thought as Ed pounced.

Ed pressed his lips demandingly against Alfons', who willingly parted his for Ed's tongue. Ed moaned slightly, pressing closer to Alfons, one hand on the back of Alfons' head, the other on his neck, and probing Alfons' mouth with his tongue.

Alfons felt an electric jolt go racing down his spine, and he undid the top two or three buttons of first his and then Ed's shirts while reaching behind Ed to remove Ed's hair-tie and dropping it... somewhere. He didn't really notice where.

He then cupped Ed's cheek with one hand, rubbing his thumb along the cheekbone. Ed broke loose from the kiss with a gasp so he could breathe before nuzzling at Alfons' hand and then returning to kissing him, shifting his arms so they were draped over Alfons' shoulders. Alfons buried his hand in Ed's hair, to pull him closer. Ed responded by moving so that he was straddling Alfons' lap.

Alfons was distracted enough by Ed's relocation to gasp and arch back enough to let Ed get at his neck and inflict some nips and licks before returning his attention to Alfons' mouth. Alfons waited until Ed was thoroughly occupied before running his hands down Ed's sides to cup Ed's backside and press him against himself. Ed arched back in response, baring his throat to Alfons, who went in for the kill.

He bit down on Ed's throat gently while rubbing against him. Ed whined and thrust back. "You timed it that way on purpose," he accused him.

"Mm-hmm," Alfons agreed smugly, biting down on Ed's lower lip once Ed's mouth was back in range. Ed melted against Alfons, panting into the kisses, his rubbings becoming insistent grinds.

"Bedroom now?" he panted.

"Hmm, nein. I like where we are fine," Alfons murmured. He finally let go of Ed's ass so he could disentangle Ed from himself enough to both lay Ed on his back on the couch and undo their pants. The sight of Ed flushed, lips red and swollen, hair loose, shirt partly undone, and making needy whines, turned him on even more.

He lowered himself onto Ed, who immediately wrapped his legs around Alfons' hips and his arms around behind his back and continued to rub against him. Alfons ran the fingers of his hands through Ed's hair to cup the back of Ed's head so he could keep him in place for his own demanding kisses as he thrust back. After another minute of that, he stiffened and came, sighing into Ed's mouth.

Ed whimpered in disappointment at not getting to come too. He wriggled in happiness when Alfons disengaged a hand from his hair to slip it between them and into Ed's boxers to grip him and start jerking him off in swift, sure strokes. He moaned when he came as well and stared in fascination as Alfons lifted his hand up to his mouth to lick off his palm and fingers afterwards.

"That is incredibly hot," he breathed.

"I know," Alfons responded smugly.


End file.
